Triangular graphs and radar charts have been used as methods in which results obtained by comprehensively evaluating evaluation objects with respect to multiple components (evaluation items) are indicated.
A triangular graph is a graph in which the individual sides of an equilateral triangle are used as three components for graphic representation and the proportions of these components are represented as the lengths of perpendicular lines drawn from a point in the equilateral triangle to individual sides of the equilateral triangle. In the triangular graph, it is assumed that the sum of the lengths of the perpendicular lines drawn from an arbitrary point in the equilateral triangle to the individual sides of the equilateral triangle is a constant value.
The radar chart is a regular polygon (or circular) graph obtained by drawing lines among values on numerical axes extending in a radial fashion. The radar chart is used when an overall balance is determined by comparing a plurality of items or the tendency of balance fluctuation accompanied with the change of the seasons or the elapse of time is analyzed on the basis of time-series data.
In addition, a technique used for displaying an object on a screen by adjusting the balance of a three-dimensional object arranged on a virtual space has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-305797. For example, upon receiving a position in a top view specified by a user, a three-dimensional layout editing device displays a front view seen from the position.